


rêve de deux

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dream Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hell, Lap Sex, Lilith is the Queen of Hell, Post Series, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Royalty, Sabrina is in college, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: “Sabrina Morningstar,” she said, voice echoing through the throne room, “Daughter of Lucifer Morningstar, former ruler of Hell. Why are you here?”“I’ve come to pledge myself to you, your majesty.”Lilith raised an eyebrow, “Oh? And what would you promise me?"
Relationships: Black Sabith - Relationship, Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	rêve de deux

Sabrina stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling in her new apartment. She was alone in a city far from Greendale and she could feel it. She had been, of course, living there for a year during her freshman year, but now that she wasn’t in the dorms and without a roommate, she could feel the distance. Her mind wandered, wandered from her too quiet new apartment down to the memory of a pair of bright blue she hadn’t seen in years. 

Her eyelids grew heavy as she thought about her and only her, the aching in her heart growing as she drifted to sleep...

Hell’s throne room was packed full of demons, hellions, and monsters of all shapes and sizes. They pressed in around her as Sabrina pushed towards the throne. She was clad in the long white gown, all lace and silk, that bore a stark contrast to the dark garb that the demons wore. 

“Sabrina,” a whisper rose up from the crowd as she passed, “Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina…” 

Breaking through the crush, Sabrina stumbled before the throne, looking up into the queen’s icy blue eyes. She sat perched upon the throne, regal and commanding. Sabrina was struck by how perfect she looked, as if there was no one else who could possibly sit on the throne and rule Hell. 

“Lilith,” she breathed, unable to keep from falling on her knees. It felt right, everything in her screamed to worship her. Behind her, the din of the demons grew almost deafening, but before her, the queen remained still and serene. 

After a long moment, Lilith lifted a hand and the demons fell silent. 

“Sabrina Morningstar,” she said, voice echoing through the throne room, “Daughter of Lucifer Morningstar,  _ former  _ ruler of Hell. Why are you here?”

_ I missed you- you left- I needed to see you again- I love you I love you I love you- _ The words Sabrina wanted to say rushed through her head, but none of them felt right, not for here, not for now. She hadn’t considered what she’d do in a room full of witnesses; she’d imagined this reunion private, just them. 

“I’ve come to…” Sabrina did something she didn’t normally, she considered her next words. “I’ve come to pledge myself to you, your majesty.” 

Lilith raised an eyebrow, “Oh? And what would you promise me? Your loyalty? Your body?”

“Everything,” Sabrina said, “My loyalty, my soul, my body, my… heart.”

Tilting her head, Lilith considered this. Her eyes flicked up and down Sabrina’s body, searching for a trick or lie. The hard stone floor bit into Sabrina’s knees, but she stayed still, her gaze steady and unwavering even in Lilith’s probing stare. 

“You’ll have to prove yourself to me,” said Lilith after what felt like an eternity, “I will not welcome a daughter of Lucifer into my court lightly.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Sabrina eagerly nodded, “Anything.” 

“Rise,” said Lilith, “And strip naked.”

Sabrina hesitated, halfway to standing. Behind her the crowded hall began to murmur excitedly.    
  


“Unless you have a problem with that?” Lilith said, her face impassive.

“N-no-”

“I thought you were ready to pledge your body to me Sabrina,” Lilith continued, “I want to see it.”

Rising to stand, Sabrina licked her lips, pausing only a second more before she unfastened her dress. The white silk pooled at her feet as a cheer rose from the crowd. Demons stomped their feet, hooted and hollered as Sabrina took off her bra and underwear, her socks and shoes, and stood completely naked before the throne. 

Lilith’s eyes raked across her body, from her breasts to her shaved mound. There was a hungry look in her gaze that Sabrina knew too well. She’d looked at her like that in the bathroom of Baxter High, all those years ago, she’d looked at her like that when Sabrina had first embraced her Satan given powers, she’d looked at her like that when Sabrina had insisten the battle was not lost and they could take down the Dark Lord- together. 

Crooking a finger, Lilith motioned Sabrina closer and although it felt like her limbs were made of lead, Sabrina climbed the stairs to stand in front of the queen. 

“Sit in my lap,” instructed Lilith, “Back to me.”

Without a word, Sabrina did as she was commanded, pressing her legs together as she balanced on Lilith’s lap. Her face felt hot, burning with humiliation as the kingdom of hell bore witness to her nakedness. Witches weren’t supposed to be modest, but Sabrina couldn’t help it, some mortal ways were harder to shake then others. 

With firm hands, Lilith spread Sabrina’s legs to the width of the throne, making sure her most intimate parts were on display to the kingdom of Hell. 

“Behold!” Lilith’s voice echoed through the room, “Sabrina Morningstar! Once upon a time, she was to be your queen, but now she’s come to be my slut!” 

Her words shot straight to Sabrina’s exposed cunt, making her wet. Her flush deepened, but she was loving it. One of Lilith’s hands wrapped loosely around her throat, holding her still. Sabrina could feel the eyes of hundreds on her, staring at her body, leering at her breasts and cunt on display. But much to her surprise, she found herself more turned on than she’d ever been before.

Lilith pressed her nose to the curve of Sabrina’s neck, inhaling deeply, “Still a virgin I see.”

“Y-yes your majesty,” Sabrina whispered, leaning back into Lilith’s arms. She felt safe there, even as Lilith’s grip on her throat tightened. “I was saving myself for you.” 

With the hand not around Sabrina’s neck, Lilith began to stroke Sabrina’s already wet and swollen folds. Sabrina sighed, head lolling against Lilith’s shoulder as she trembled at the touch. Lilith chuckled.    
  


“I’m going to fuck you for everyone to see,” said Lilith, “Everyone is going to watch you come for me.” 

“Yes,” Sabrina sighed. She was gripping the arm rests of the throne. 

She ran two fingers between Sabrina’s folds, gathering moisture, but never quite reaching her clit.

“I want my kingdom to see how you tremble and scream for me, I want them to see your pretty cunt that belongs to me and me alone.”

“Yours,” whispered Sabrina. 

“Yes, Sabrina, you’re mine,” said Lilith, and Sabrina could feel her smile on her skin. Lilith kissed her, just behind her ear. 

With slow, careful motion, Lilith’s fingertips began to circle Sabrina’s clit, playing with her body. Sabrina’s hips jerked automatically, mouth open. Their voyeur audience tutted, and Lilith continued, tracing large circles lightly against the sensitive skin. 

Sabrina moaned in want, the noise echoing through the hall. She was trying to hold still even as she craved friction. She could feel herself getting wetter, feel her slit widening, feel herself losing control too fast. 

Lilith’s short fingernails scraped against her clit and Sabrina cried out, hips bucking. The hand around her throat held her still as she felt cords wrap around her ankles, making sure her legs stayed open. 

“So needy,” Lilith cooed, her words only for Sabrina’s ears as the lewd jeers in the hall grew louder. The demons were enjoying the show. 

Pressing harder, Lilith quickened her pace, fingertips moving in small fast motions as Sabrina moaned and writhed in her arms. Heat pooled in her stomach as Sabrina arched her back, pressing into Lilith. The queen was right, she was needy, she craved Lilith’s touch and even when she got it she needed more, more, more. 

Her eyes were shut tightly as she felt an orgasm flood through her. Her whole body tensed, her inner muscles clenching around nothing as Lilith continued to roughly play with her clit. A nearly feral scream of pleasure escaped her lips, reverberating through the packed hall, louder than the demon’s own cheer. 

But the queen wasn’t done with her yet. 

“The virgin begs me to defile her!” Lilith bellowed, her body vibrating with the words. 

Sabrina nodded furiously, “Yes, please, Lilith please, I need you, please-”

“Alright precious,” Lilith’s voice had gone soft in her ear, almost… tender? “It’s alright, I’ve got you.”

Two crooked digits slid inside Sabrina’s waiting cunt. She could feel Lilith’s knuckles, her body clenching around them immediately. She needed this, she needed  _ her _ . 

The hand around Sabrina’s throat slipped lower to cup Sabrina’s breast, rolling her nipple under her fingers. Sabrina’s moans filled the hall as Lilith’s digits pressed deeper inside her, finding a quick pace to finger fuck her. 

Lilith curled her fingers, pressing against that special place, that sensitive spongy wall. Sabrina’s body tensed, climax coursing through her, making her head fall back onto Lilith’s shoulder, her mouth open in a cry of pleasure that reverberated across the walls. A pulse of magic rippled through her body, pushing her over the edge. 

Her back arched as she came again and-

Sabrina set up with a jerk, her sweat causing her sheets to stick to her body. Panting in the darkness, it took her eyes a moment to adjust, and when they did she gasped again. 

“Pleasant dreams Sabrina?” Lilith, Queen of Hell, stood in the shadows at the end of her bed. But instead of a crown and gown, like in the dream, she was wearing a dark dress that reminded Sabrina of her former teacher. 

“I- uh-” Sabrina gaped at her, “Lilith?”

“The French call it, folie de deux,” said Lilith, eyes glinting in the darkness, as she made her way around the bed, “A madness shared by two. But what to call a shared dream?”

“What are you doing here?” Sabrina asked. 

Lilith leaned close, gently kissing Sabrina’s mouth before saying, “I’ve missed you.”


End file.
